One night over beer
by the fictional therapist
Summary: One night over a beer Natara says something that turns their whole 'thing' upside down, that finally made their repressed feelings explode out


Cause of Death Fanfiction.

Written: while frustrated and overly annoyed about the new season.

Rating: Somehow, finally, I've written an M rated story.

Disclaimer: The awesome game 'Cause Of Death' is owned and operated by EA studios.

It all started with a few words over drinks in his apartment, their whole 'thing' opened up like a can of worms by a sentence uttered over Chinese takeaway and warm beer. "Mal, I called off the wedding." She said it so noncommittally, as if she hadn't just reignited the burning flames of hope within him. He had longed to hear those very words for so long, the words that meant his partner, his best friend, the love of his God-damn life, wasn't going to leave him for some insufferable DA. He was filled with joy, pure and unadulterated, and it made his heart skip a beat. A few beats to be honest. The joy filled every part of his being. Now he had a shot with her, with no Oscar, no Shaun and no serial killer to get in the way. Elated didn't even begin to cover it.

Dumbstruck with feeling, Mal Fallon sat completely still for several moments, his mouth agape and his breath escaping in short little puffs. Natara seemed surprised by his reaction, if her annoyed stare was any indication. "Mal, didn't you hear me? I called off the wedding. I'm not marrying Oscar." She had said it again. It hadn't been some weird mistake or a slip of the tongue, she had meant it, and his dream was coming true.

"Why?" He choked out feebly, his vocal cords freezing up at the very notion that Natara Williams was available again. Well, maybe not available. Hopefully by the time she left his apartment she would be his, mind, body and soul.

"Because it wouldn't have been fair to get married to Oscar when I'm actually in love with someone else." Teeth slid over flesh as she spoke, the nervous tapping of her foot being the only other clue that she was so apprehensive. Cool, calm, collected Natara Williams was nervous.

"With wh-" he started, the ending of the sentence cut off when Nat pulled him to her and crushed against him, melding their mouths in a way that she had wanted for so long. Her arms slipped around his neck and clung to him as though he were the only port in rough and stormy seas. Considering how their lives were going recently there was a good chance that that was exactly what he was. Lips moved against one another in perfect sync, their rhythms so connected that they moved as one. They couldn't get enough of each other, the months of denial and pent up feelings exploding out into the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had. He hooked his arms around her waist, pulling her to him so that he could get an even closer angle on her mouth. He was terrified of deepening the kiss, of extending their contact, as he was certain then when he did so he would wake up, cold and alone in his bed with only the memory of her warmth dragging him through the day.

She didn't share his fears.

Her tongue slid into his mouth and slithered against his, drinking up the taste that was one part Chinese food, one part beer, but all tinged with a tang that was completely and utterly Mal. After a shocked second he reciprocated urgently, his tongue battling across their mouths in an effort to get closer to her.

Before either of them knew what was happening they were moving across the lounge, from the cardboard jungle that sat on the couch to the bedroom that Nat could only guess lurked behind the far door in his apartment. Her jacket was discarded somewhere along the way, even the momentary separation to shrug it from her shoulders causing Mal to whimper pitifully into her mouth, where their tongues were still duelling for control. The lack of progress towards the door was agitating Mal. He realised that this might be the only chance he would get with her, that she might have doubts or regrets in the morning, and just wanted to prolong the night for as long as possible.

To that end he grabbed her under her nears, and with a very un-Natara shriek she was safely positioned in his strong arms. Lips latched together again as he practically sprinted to the bedroom, his murderous erection just a few inches below her ass telling him that he needed her, now. He sat down on his plush double bed, one of the few things he had won in his divorce. The silky bedspread sank under his weight, and he twisted Nat around so that she was lying in the centre of the bed, her ruffled hair and wide eyes giving her a ravaged appearance, regardless of the fact he hadn't really touched her yet.

She looked so damn sexy laying there that he abandoned his original plan to strip himself and just removed his suit jacket before returning to her side. This time he didn't immediately seek out her lips, but kissed lightly along the corded muscles of her neck, delighting in her shocked moans when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. All the while she lay stock still, as if the fear that had gripped him earlier had overtaken her. Desperate to shake her out of it he began kissing further down than her collarbone, unbuttoning her shirt to reveal new skin to him as he went. When his lips, now joined often by his teeth, reached the edge of her professional sports bra, they had come straight from work after all, she bolted upright with a drawn out moan, pressing his face to her chest with one hand while she raked her nails appreciatively down his still covered back.

Just as an experiment Mal bit down on the area she had pushed his face against before lathing over the area with his tongue. Never before in his life had he heard a sound as sweet as Natara's keening moan at his action. He repeated it, just once, and this time the reaction was even more pronounced. In a second Natara was on top of him, one of her Krav Maga moves letting her flip him despite the inconvenient position. She tore her own shirt completely from her shoulders, several buttons flying off in unknown directions before she threw it behind her.

Returning to Mal she smoothed her hands over his huge shoulders, leaning down to meet his mouth again as she slid her hands under his collar, pulling, ok ripping, the buttons open as her mouth twisted against his. Her fingers teased at his pecs and lower, down to his toned stomach muscles and the smattering of hair that led down from there. His shirt had been ripped completely open by this point, and was hanging limply from his shoulders when her lips left his and mimicked his earlier trip down her neck, only slightly more violently. She nipped and scratched down his neck, lathing down his throat as he played along the straps of her ridiculously practical, sensible, Natara like bra. He tugged along the wide straps, trying to expose more skin to his eager, enthusiastic gaze. It was failing miserably, as was Nat's similar attempt to get the scraps of his probably ruined shirt off his broad, manly shoulders. They paused their exploratory efforts at the exact same time, pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.

Natara peeled the slightly torn blue shirt from his shoulders, smoothing down his ridiculously attractive, sexy arms, the tanned skin that was revealed as she rolled it down making her need for him all the greater. This was good because the feel of her hands all over his chest and upper body was making him harder, harder than he had ever been in his life; with Sandra, with the cheerleaders before her or with the numerous one night stands and short relationships since then. Natara was on a completely different level, a hundred million times better than any woman he had ever had. He sat up quickly and yanked the sports bra from her shoulders, delighting in every inch of newly exposed caramel skin. He kissed, licked and sucked on every bit of skin he could reach, sitting up and pushing her slightly away from him so he could reach even more. Moans, groans and other overtly sexual noises filled the air as he licked all around her breast and collarbone, one of her hands tangling through his loose curls that she found so sexy.

She allowed him to pay attention to her chest for a few seconds longer, as it was quite possible that she had never felt so close from action above her waist, before deciding that the huge, hard erection pressing against her core from inside his slacks was far more important. Natara pushed him back from her chest, needing more of this, more of him. Doleful puppy eyes looked up at her from between her breasts, and for a short moment she considered just letting him go back to what he was doing, there was no doubt he could make her come from just that, but her higher functions told her that she needed hi in her, right this second.

"Mal, this is amazing, and it's probable I could come from just that, scratch that, in five minutes I would come from just that, but I have waited so long for this, so long for you that I need you to be inside me when I come." She pulled at his belt buckle with every word. She finally got it undone and pulled it out as he finally grasped her meaning and abandoned his post between her breasts to pull at her dress pants. He had just managed to unbuckle her belt when she pulled his slacks off his ass, revealing a rather prominent bulge in the front of his plain blue boxers. A very prominent bulge if she was perfectly honest with herself. She was surely in for one hell of a night, if the guy before her knew how to use his equipment. She struggled to pull her own pants down as his hands roved over her hips and her newly exposed panties.

They were now both sat there with only their underwear on, his steely erection pressing against her wet heat as they waited for the culmination of nearly two years of their 'thing'. The next moment would determine whether this would be the start of something amazing or the end of two years of speculation in a night of crappy sex. They were poised on the edge of it, only two pieces of flimsy cloth separating them from their satisfaction. All at once the reality of their situation hit both of them like a train to the chest, and their mouths collided yet again with renewed passion. Only this time it was a kiss of things that would happen, not things that could happen. They tugged at each other's underwear desperately, and the second it was tugged down to the appropriate level and kicked off Mal flipped Natara over so that she was under him again.

He slipped a finger down to check if she was ready, because he was a big guy, and her slight frame wouldn't handle him easily unless she was absolutely soaking. He didn't want to hurt her by going there before she was ready. His finger slipped into her far easier than he had anticipated, and he watched her eyes widen at the feel of his calloused finger wiggling around inside of her, his knuckle brushing a sensitive patch on her inner wall as they moaned in stereo at the feel of each other, her incredibly tight walls squeezing around his finger. She was so tight that he doubted if his manhood would fit inside her without hurting her. Bigger, looser women than her had complained of a tight fit, and with her it would be a tighter fit than ever. Even if she was soaking wet it would be difficult. Dammit. He wanted this to be perfect.

His worried thoughts made him pause his finger's ministrations inside her tight passage. She paused in the middle of a particularly drawn out groan. He resumed his thrusts immediately, wanting, no needing to hear her make those amazing sounds again and again, and added some barely there circling of his thumb on her clit to get her to the edge just that bit faster. Within a few minutes her already constricting walls were rhythmically squeezing against him with every thrust and circling motion.

"Mal, stop, stop right this second." Her worried voice cut through the fog of lust that covered his mind completely. Was she having second thoughts, had she decided that this couldn't work? He withdrew his finger slowly and turned from the panting figure lying on his bed, the tears he tried to conceal burning in his eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed, naked and dejected, and wondered at what point in the evening he had misjudged the situation.

"I, I, guess you should go then." He whispered without turning to look at her, the pain of his statement clear in his words. Now it was Natara's turn to be hurt. Angry, pained tears rolled down her face as she contemplated doing the walk of shame without ever actually getting to the fun part. What had made him change his mind so suddenly?

Realisation hit her like a lightning bolt, her words before his withdrawal showing her why he was so upset. She slid her arms round his bear like chest and whispered in his ear, not wanting any of the meaning to be lost this time. "I still want you, Malachi Charles Fallon, and don't you doubt that for a second." She kissed along his neck from his ear to his collarbone and back again to illustrate her point. "It's just that I was really, really close, thanks to your oh so talented hands, and I was afraid that if I came without you that this would be just sex. Wham, bam thank you ma'am and all that. I need you to be with me when I come." The pure affection, and dare he say love, in her words stopped the tears dead before they left his eyes, and his heart reached out to her when she told him of her fears. He had to tell her that they were unfounded.

"Nat, this could never be just sex. I love you, completely and utterly, and this will be just the first night of many. Whether you come with me or without me, this will be absolutely perfect. OK?" She nodded bravely. Although that had not been the way that Mal had expected to tell her he loved her, it was all worth it to see the smile on her lips before they grabbed his for another kiss.

This kiss was all sweet and careful, a promise of the relationship they would have. His hands ran up and down her sides, pulling her on top of him for a loving caress before he flipped her onto her back again. Usually Natara would have resented an action like that from a guy she was going to sleep with, she was very much a dominating, on top kind of girl, but with Mal she knew that who was on top had no bearing on dominance in their relationship, so she let him be on top. He reached over her head as he ramped up the passion by kissing down her neck and using his unoccupied hand to gently mould and palm at her other breast. She was about to ask him what he was doing when a foil square appeared in the left hand side of her vision. He bumbled it down to around crotch level before she swatted his hand away.

"Nat…" he whined.

"Don't worry about it Mal, I'm on the pill, and I'm clean. Are you?"

"Yeah, course I am."

She smiled up at the man she loved sweetly, met his lips in an all-consuming kiss and drove her hips up to meet his. He thrust his length in to her in one sure move, knowing that doing it slowly would only prolong their suffering. She groaned. She wasn't going to lie. It hurt. A lot. He was far bigger than any other guy she had had in her life, and all her previous boyfriends had assured her that she was beyond tight. Mal's massive erection stretched her uncomfortably, pushing at the edges of her tight passage in a way that was pleasurable and painful at the same time. She winced and Mal visibly sobered.

"Nat, did I hurt you? Oh, God."

"Mal, just don't stop, it won't hurt in a minute. Just don't stop."

He looked unhappy at this turn of events but did as she asked, thrusting in and out slowly as her face relaxed and her groans changed from pained to pleasured. Every time he pushed into her the base of him rubbed against her clit in a way that made her soon forget about the pain that she had felt with his first thrust. By now they were just panting into each other's mouths, the pleasure coiling within each of them preventing their earlier passionate kisses. She was getting closer each time his long length surged into her, he could tell by the way her walls tightened around him with each successive thrust, and he was getting close too, the sheer tightness of her walls, even if they had relaxed since his entry, and almost two years of waiting for her taking their toll on his self-control. He pushed against some unknown part of her insides with every push of his hips against hers. He knew she was close, but when the tingling started in his lower spine she still hadn't come. He slipped an arm from around her waist and circled her clit with his thumb. She came around him with a guttural roar of something between 'Mal' and 'God', and only a few seconds later he exploded right along with her, spurt after spurt of his semen hitting the inside of her still clenching walls with heat and cold at the same time. She came harder than she ever had in her life, even harder than the mind blowing orgasms she had had fantasising about Mal with a good vibrator. She came so hard she saw stars under her eyelids. She didn't doubt that Mal's extraordinary size and skill had helped make her come so hard, but it had more to do with love. That was more powerful than any level of skill, or fluke of nature size, the sheer power of her emotional ties to him making his extraordinary skills all the more powerful in their effects.

She calmed down slowly, the waves of pleasure slowing before finally stopping altogether, leaving her, naked and sweaty and completely and utterly satisfied on Mal's equally sweaty chest, his huge arms encircling her in a way that was protecting her and containing her in his embrace. She could feel his even breathing against her back, the bone deep satiation they both felt leaving him little energy to do anything else.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah. It was."

"I love you Mal."

"I love you too, I think I always will."


End file.
